Say Something
by captnmarvel
Summary: "Skye, you need to run. You need to get out. GO" Skye and Ward go missing while undercover. A week later after being off grid, Skye is found bloody in a forest without Ward. She's the only hope in finding him and in finding out what else is happening to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is the beginning of my first AoS story...actually my first story, so please be gentle! I set this a year or two later after the first episode so everyone is used to each other and all that. **

**Also, I do not own any of the characters!**

**R&R's would be awesome  
Thanks for reading, darlings!**

* * *

"_Skye, you need to run. You need to get out. GO!" _The voice demanded and the eyes pleading. I didn't want to run. I couldn't, but I did.

I ran. I ran until my chest and throat felt like they were in flames. I pushed through trees and the branches fought back, whipping my arms, legs, and face. I pushed until my feet hit hard pavement instead of soft earth. I flung myself onto the cold pavement, scraping my knees and elbows in the process. Sobs nearly escaped me, but quickly they turned into a scream as headlights approached fast. I scrambled up and jumped back into the cover of the dense forest. Once out of sight, I scooted back until I was against a tree. I brought my knees to my chest and let myself sob. I can't remember the last time I cried this hard. Soon my sobs turned into screams as images of what I just saw and what I just ran from resurfaced…and who was still back there. I'm not sure if I stopped screaming when I heard the hum of the bus, or if I just screamed harder. The storm like winds blew everything around me. My hair whipped out of my face and was blinded by white light and then there was darkness.

* * *

I woke up in my bed and by looking out the window I could tell that it was earlier morning. I don't remember how I ended up here. Images of a figure tied up by his hands with his feet barely reaching the floor flew into my mind. My breathing picked up as I squeezed my eyes shut trying to rid my mind of them…but they kept coming. Blood dripping down his arms from his wrists. Cuts all over his face. I never saw what his back looked like, but I know it must be the worst by the amount of blood on the floor behind him.

I brought my knees to my chest as I started to rub my eyes, trying to do anything to stop the images. I could feel the screams start to boil, but as soon as they were about to reach the surface a gentle hand jolted the images out of my mind I jumped to the upper corner I my bed.

"Skye…Skye...it's okay. It's Simmons. You're safe now. No one is going to hurt you." Simmons voice was soft, but firm. Over her shoulder I could see I very nervous Fitz rubbing his hand through his already out of control curly hair.

I tried to calm my breathing, but soon it was useless and sobs quickly escaped me. Simmons rushed over and wrapped her arms around me. After a while, when my sobs quieted down, I could hear soft murmurs from outside the small bedroom cabin.

"We have no idea where they might've been. They have searched all the surrounding areas where Skye was found, but…but there was nothing." Coulson told someone, who I'm guessing is May and Fitz.

"We need to talk to her soon." May said slowly without emotion.

"Wha- What are you crazy?" Fitz accented voice was quite the opposite, it was rushed and full of concern. "Are you out of your mind? She can't even sleep without screaming, what do you think will happen if she forced to remember all of the details when she is awake?"

I was surprised when May's voice matched Fitz tone when she answered back. "We found her covered in blood, Fitz. I am just as concerned as you are about Skye's mental stability, but if we don't figure out any information soon we will be too late. Can you imagine what that might do to her if we are.." May trailed off, leaving the air in the room heavy.

A few moments later I heard a shift in footsteps and then a soft knock on the door. I don't remember when it was shut. Fitz must've closed it when Simmons came to my side. I know I wouldn't want to hear bloodcurdling screams either.

May, Coulson, and Fitz were standing at my door. I sighed and patted Simmons leg to let her know that it was okay. I wobbled a little when I stood, but caught myself and walked out between them all.

I had to do this. It was the only way.

They all followed me down the hall to the kitchen and living room area. I grabbed a pillow and sat down on the couch. I noticed, for the first time, I had stitches on both my arms. On my right arm, they reached from the end of the back of my hand to my elbow and on my left arm there were a few just above my elbow. I don't remember what they were from.

"Skye." Coulson was the first to sit down and talk. He sat down across from me while Fitz and Simmons sat down on either side of me and May moved to the chair next to Coulson.

"Skye, can you remember anything that happened?" He asked slowly and carefully.

I looked at all of their faces. They seemed hopeless. They all wanted desperately to know more information to get the ball rolling, but no one wanted to push me too far. This is bullshit. They needed to be out there, hunting, looking, searching, anything. Who cares about me? I'm safe and he's not.

It hit me. I am their only hope. Ward and I had been missing for about a week before I escaped. None of them would ask this of me if there was any other way.

I have to do this.

But what can I remember?

* * *

**Goodness, I hope you guys enjoyed this blurb. There are probably tons of errors because I am horrible at proofreading.**

**But yeah, hopefully you enjoyed this! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews and for even reading the story to begin with!**

**Also, I want to thank my girl Kiki for all her help. Seriously, I still would have no idea where this story was going if it wasn't for her.**

**I hope this chapter lives up to any expectations you might've had! I thought it turned out well!**

**So anyway, please enjoy!**

**and I do not own any of these characters**

* * *

_**Two weeks earlier.**_

"We really need to work on your hand-to-hand combat. You're getting better, but there is still room for improvement." Ward said over his bowl of cereal.

I rolled my eyes. "But there's still room for improvement," I mocked quietly under my breath, which I'm pretty sure he still heard because he let out a heavy sigh.

I finished the apple I was eating and huffed out of the kitchen before I turned back to him.

"Fine, let's go."

I didn't wait for him to head down to the weight room because he was annoying me too much with all this practice. In the middle of the weight room were mats, I stepped onto one and hopped up and down. I'm used to the way they feel now and the spring they give my step.

When I hear the doors open and close, I shut my eyes, take several deep breaths, and listen. I listened, but I felt him more than I could hear him. I've gotten used to Ward. You might even call us friends, but there was something about my SO that changed the air in the room every time he walked in; I could somehow sense when he was near or around. I guess that happens when you live in such close quarters with someone.

I could feel him walking around me until he stopped about a foot behind me. I didn't have to open my eyes to know he had that fake gun pointed at my head. We've done this exercise and many versions of it almost daily, but of course there was "still room for improvement".

He steps closer, but I move quickly and announce the steps as I do them.

"Step one: Get out of the line of fire."

I whip around facing him, grabbing the hand with the gun and bending back his wrist and thumb.

"Step two: take control."

I push his thumb farther and the gun falls to the floor and I kick it out of his reach.

"Step three: Counter-attack."

I bring my knee up to his groin just stopping close enough not to do any damage

"Step four: Disarm your attacker."

I felt a smirk play at my lips when I realized he was already disarmed.

"Step five: Eliminate threat."

I take the arm I have hold on and bring it behind his back while using my right foot to push down on his upper calf causing him to fall forward.

I pinned him and the fight hadn't even lasted two minutes.

He stands up and looks at me, expressionless. "Again."

Each time, with my back turned, he approached me and each time I let him get closer. The closer he got the more adrenaline coursed through me. I was challenging him and he knew it. His hits weren't hard, but they actually started to make contact with my body. First my shoulder, which knocked me off-kilter. Second, he went for my wrist and grabbed it, bringing it behind my back. Lastly, he used the same move I used to pin him. He pushed down on my calf and I was down.

I hopped up and repeated his words, "Again."

He smirked and went for me quickly.

I'm not sure how many rounds we went, but our last round was the most intense. I matched his steps and he matched mine. Hit after hit, blow after blow. Finally, I kicked his feet out from under him and he landed on his back. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief and sat on his abdomen, trying to regain my breath.

"Ward, why do we have to keep doing this? Can't you teach me something different...I do need to learn how to shoot better. Wait. Why aren't you concerned about that?" I looked down at him.

His breathing slowly went back to normal before he answered my question.

"Why?" He raises his eyebrows and puts his arms behind his head. "Because you're impulsive and you do stupid things on a whim during our missions and cases. And, most of the time you do it when you're unarmed."

I nodded and thought about it for a moment.

"I wouldn't call them 'stupid' things. Impulsive, yes. But I only do them because I think it's necessary and I would do anything to get the people I care about of harm's way."

"No, it is stupid because you don't have the proper training to run into a building full of armed men and not grab a gun to protect yourself. Also, it's stupid because there were others- who were armed and who know what they're doing- that could've gone in for you. Yes, I would call them stupid things."

I groaned, "Are you still stuck on that?! It was a month ago! Everyone got out safely, none of us were hurt."

I felt him sigh beneath me before he spoke. "Yes, I am still stuck on it because I was handling it." He stressed those last words. "I'm used to going in alone and I've done well doing it."

"Yeah, why is that? Why do you go alone? I mean, I know it's probably part of the whole mystique of being a 'Special Agent', but you didn't have to do it alone, you could've had a partner."

"I don't need to worry about someone else while on a case or mission. I want to get in, get the job done, and get out." He made gestures with his hands while he talked. Lately, he's become a lot more animated. Well, animated for him, which still wasn't much.

I know I'm probably not going to hear the end of this, but I still want to try to get my point across the best I can. I did do impulsive things, but to protect my friends. I've done them all my life with people who actually allowed me to get close. A friend I had once while I was still floating around in the system who called it brave, but I don't think that's what it is. I just do what feels right.

"Well you were kind of taking a long time in there and I, personally- since you are my SO, felt that _my _partner was in danger and I couldn't stand back and not do anything about that. There was no computer I needed to hack or systems to break into so I went in. As impulsive as it was, I don't think it was a mistake. I distracted them, you got whatever we needed and BOOM, we were out."

He spoke slowly through gritted teeth, "You went in _unarmed. _Against men twice your size. Luckily, they were terrible at their jobs and were easily distracted by a pretty girl in a tight dress. If they weren't, you would've been killed. I can't have that on my conscious."

I put on my best girly tone before responding to him. "Awh, you think I'm pretty?"

I did listen to everything he said and I can understand why he would be bothered or upset. But, I am gonna ignore the tight dress comment because it was form fitting- not tight, and because he said it in a way that made me think he was using it as an insult. So, I feel my response appropriate.

"Alright, you really need to get off of me." He said before finally pushing me off.

I scrambled off the mat to catch up with him as he walked out of the room.

"Ward! Ward!" I called after him. He stopped right before going into the showers and I caught up to him. "I get it, ok? I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"That's not true. It will happen again because it's who you are." He said before shutting the door. I heard him say something on the other side that sounded something like 'might never stop worrying'.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

"Skye, can you remember anything that happened?" Coulson asked slowly and carefully.

Come on. I can do this, I can do this. Think, Skye. Think.

I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breathing.

Think.

I felt Simmons hand grab mine and something flashed before my eyes and I snapped them open.

A different voice, laced with concern spoke up. "Skye, what is it?" May asked.

I looked at her. She was no longer in her usual cold demeanor, everything about her screamed concern and worry. The way she sat, the way she held herself, and the way she looked at me.

I kind of want to know if I honestly look that bad.

Another flash before me. I'm not sure what it was, but I reached out with my other hand that wasn't currently being held by Simmons, and automatically tried to grab it. It wasn't like a flash of light or flicker. It was like a picture, an actual picture.

I closed my eyes again.

Breath, Skye.

This time instead of only darkness I saw words flash before my eyes, like they were being typed. It was so real looking, it felt like I was looking at a computer screen. Again, I reached out trying to touch whatever it was.

Nothing.

I opened my eyes again, slowly this time. What was that? I looked around the living room to see if anything was different. Three sets of eyes were on me watching my every move. Coulson, on the other hand, had a tablet out and was typing something.

Another deep breath.

Another flash, but it didn't vanish this time. Green letters started to form over Coulson's head. I looked at Coulson and back at the letters that kept forming.

"What the hell?!" I spoke aloud, causing Coulson to look up and the typing to stop. I stood up and walked towards him and tried to grab the words above him. My hands went through them, but they still remained in front of me over his head.

"Uh, Skye. What are you doing?" Fitz got up and stood behind me.

"Do you see that. Do any of you see that?" I asked. All of them looked at me like I was crazy. Simmons, though, looked more like she just saw a puppy being kicked.

I'm not crazy. The words are there.

They're so realistic, am I somehow looking at computer screen?

"What are you seeing?" Coulson asked, looking up at me.

"I…I can see what you're typing." For the first time I actually looked at what the few words said.

"**Erratic behavior- possible hallucinations."**

Anger flushed through me, "I'm not hallucinating!"

I'm not. It's too real. It also reminds me of something. Haven't we been through something like this before with…with that girl Coulson trained. Oh my God. Is someone controlling me?

Simmons rushes over to me sensing something must be wrong.

"Is someone controlling me?" I said, barely audible.

"Uh, say that again?" Fitz asked, moving away from me uneasily.

Oh well, that's comforting.

"Is someone controlling me?" I all but yell at them. They all look at me, shocked.

"What are you talking about? What people are controlling you?" May steps closer, on guard.

"I don't know if anyone is controlling me! But I can see things in front of me, like I am looking at a computer screen. A few minutes ago I saw some kind of flashes of images that I couldn't make out. It was as if they were here in front of me. I closed my eyes and then words popped up. They went along with Coulson's typing, but it reminds me of what happened with what's her name…Akela?" I said angrily while pacing around the couch.

My mind raced. I don't feel like I'm being controlled. Another flash and the next image took the breath out of me, almost knocking me off my feet.

Ward.

He was in front of me, wrists hanging by leather straps. It was like a hologram of him was being projected right before me. My eyes started to sting.

Where is he? Where were they keeping us? Remember, Skye. Remember.

I move closer to him. His breathing was slow, but not labored. Though he was dripping with blood, he still seemed strong. Maybe even stronger…but how? I move so that I'm standing in front of him. His wrists were cut from the straps, but they aren't bleeding anymore and the cuts on his face seem to be scabbing over. I walk around him . He still is wearing the white t-shit he had on when we got here.

Where was he?

There were tears in his shirt that are stained with his blood. At first glance, I can't see any cuts or wounds of any kind until I move closer and notice tiny holes, like needle pricks all over his back. How can this be the cause of so much blood? I reach out to touch his back, but he's gone in an instant and I am back on the bus lying on the couch.

* * *

**Well, there you go! The end of chapter 2. I have finals coming up so the next few chapters might take a week or so...or they could come sooner.**

**Oh, in case you were wondering, I originally got the idea for this story after watching AoS one night (duhh) and listening to the song called "Say Something" by a Great Big World, hence the title of the story. I just love that song and it's just really beautiful so it inspired me to write. So..yeah, there's a little fact for ya!**

**Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Reviews would be wonderful. They've all been so lovely and it really inspires/motivates me to write more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello darlings! I hope everyone is having a fantastic week!**

**I have three finals left and then I'm done! Yay!**

**Hopefully after this week the chapters will be coming quicker, but until then**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter...(I did)**

* * *

_**A week and four days ago.**_

"Skye! Oh, I can't believe you." Fitz says angrily. Simmons remains focused, Ward smirks, and I smile victoriously as I cross the finish line.

"We are no longer friends. Nope, don't come running to me when you need something. I can't believe you." He continues, throwing his hands up in the air when he comes in last place.

Ward gives me a high five and Simmons rolls her eyes, "Ah Fitz, don't be such a sore loser."

"She used the blue shell! That's unfair." He whines.

I laugh, "Payback is a bitch isn't it, Fitz?"

All last race I was riding comfortably in first place until on the third lap when Fitz, who was hoarding red shells, came up from behind me shooting them one after another and put me in last.

"You guys get too into these games." Ward say, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Oh, that's rich." Simmons snorts. "Coming from the man who can't stand to admit to being beaten in Battle Ship. I haven't seen someone pout so much in my entire life."

"Battle Ship is a game of tactics and skill. It challenges you, unlike this kids game." Ward said defensively.

"Oh, whatever. Do you guys want to go again?" I ask, but looked to see Coulson walking towards us.

"Ward. Skye. Can I see you two for a minute?" He says before turning and walking to the kitchen. We follow him in, I hop up on the counter top and Ward leans on it next to me. Coulson walks around gathering things to make a sandwich with before clearing his throat and turning to face us.

"I'm asking you two before we start anything because I need you on board with it." Ward and I look at each other mirroring one another's confusion before nodding for Coulson to continue. "It's a case. Not a very strong one, but I want you two to go in to check it out. All we really know is that there have been a lot of random radiation spikes happening over this small town in the north east. So, you're going in to check it out." He finishes stuffing his mouth full of sandwich.

"Sir, I'm willing, but if it's not a strong case why do you need both of us?" Ward asks going back into Agent mode.

"I think it'll be helpful for both of you to work together. It's not a stressful case so it should be easy for you." Coulson says handing Ward a manila folder, which wasn't very big.

I hop off the counter and sit on a stool across from him as he takes a look over the papers that are now covering the counter.

"They're just maps. Oh, and I'm in. Not that it matters no one waited for me to answer anyway." I say crossing my arms and Ward rolls his eyes.

"These maps tell us where most of the activity is, Skye. It's what we'll be going off of. Coulson, are we going to be on the ground or drive out daily?" He asked looking over me at Coulson.

"You'll be on the ground. There's a safe house in the woods near the small town that we've secured. You'll have everything you need when you get there. Even though it's not a tough case, we'll still have eyes and ears on you, just in case something was to happen." Coulson says before heading into his office. "Oh, you should start gathering anything you need. You're leaving tomorrow. Pack light."

"Um, yeah. Okay, then I'll see you in the morning?" I turn to Ward who was already studying the few maps we had. He answered with a 'mhm' and I went to tell FitzSimmons what was up and then headed to my room.

There really wasn't much packing to do. I packed the necessities and extra pairs of socks because really, you never know if you're going to need more than one pair and I don't do running around without any socks on.

I was getting ready to change into my pjs when there was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I said, wondering who it would be.

"Uh, sorry to bother you, I know you're probably getting ready- I just wanted to talk." It was Simmons.

"Get in here, you're fine. There seriously is nothing to pack only just a few clothes. Anyway, what's up?" I ask, patting my bed for her to sit.

"I really don't know what has gotten into me; I just felt that I needed to talk to you before you left tomorrow." She said, embarrassed. "I never had a girl best friend before…I've only had Fitz and oh, I'm being weird aren't I?"

I laugh, "No you really aren't. I know how you feel; I've had friends before, but not someone who I could call a best friend. Now, I have two…and whatever Ward is. Also, May and Coulson. I do have to admit that you're kind of creeping me out with wanting to tell me before leaving tomorrow? What, do you think something bad is going to happen?"

"No, of course I don't think anything bad is going to happen!" She reassures me.

I let out a breath, "Okay, good."

"But Simmons, I do have a quick question for you." I wait for her to nod before continuing. "What the heck is with you and Fitz?"

Her face flushes and her mouth drops. She stutters, "He- he's my best friend. That's all."

I snort, "Best friends my ass. I mean, I know you two are, but _come on_."

She's speechless for a moment and then there was a glint in her eye. "You're no one to talk, missy." She says poking me with her pointer finger.

"Wait, what? You've lost me, Simmons." I told her.

She made a couple of 'pffft' sounds before looking at me and laughing. "Oh god, Skye. Seriously? I didn't know you were this dense."

It's my turn to have my mouth drop. _Where is this coming from?_

"You two constantly have to know where each other is at...at all times. When you're together you are weirdly in tune with each other and in a very different way than Fitz and I. When you're not looking at him, he's looking at you and neither of you notice you're doing it. It's quiet funny actually. Fitz and I talk about it a lot." She finishes, picking at her nails.

"Wh- What?! You have gone off the deep end, Jemma." I accuse her. She seriously is out of her mind. She can't be talking about Ward and I…can she?

Coulson? Ugh no, too weird.

Fitz? Of course not.

But Ward? Really. _Really?_ No.

Wait, how did this conversation get turned around on me?

"That doesn't matter. We weren't talking about me and whoever you were referring too. You. Fitz. Why aren't you guys together?" I turn to her, crossing my legs.

She sighs, giving up on denying it. "It's hard to explain. We are together, but we aren't together. I can't imagine my life without him, ever, but I think we both know that it's not the right time. We'll know when it is, maybe a few years down the road, but right now we're focused on our work."

"You know, you're kinda making me jealous." I say, giving her a small nudge with my shoulder.

She smiles and rolls her eyes at me, "Yes. Well, there's nothing to be jealous of. We're very boring."

"You're adorable and I cannot wait to plan the wedding….I'll be in the wedding, right?" I eye her skeptically.

"Shut up." She tells me before adding, "Of course you will."

We don't touch the Ward topic again and I am grateful. I can't have him messing with my mind any more than he already does. We spent a good part of the night talking about our lives before the Bus. It was one of the first times I actually opened up to someone. I told her about my favorite foster family and some of my favorite nuns, and then I told her the worst ones without going into any detail. It was nice being able to talk to someone and not feel any pressure or being forced. She told me about her parents and how they constantly worry about her. She said it was one of the reasons why she joined the academy, just to get away. She also told me how she misses them and her cat, Millie.

We were giggling in between yawns when I realized it was 2 a.m. and I had to be up in five hours.

"Ah, crap. I really need to go to sleep." I groaned, lying back. "Jemma, this was wonderful. Can we do this again when I get back?"

"Of course, I'm sorry I kept you up. I didn't realize the time." She apologized while heading towards the door. "Oh! The feeling in your gut only lasts a few seconds and then you'll be able to breathe. Ward will have you, so need worrying."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

_What feeling in my gut? Why will Ward have me? What?_

She smirks and leaves me be.

The next morning when I get to the loading dock I notice FitzSimmons, Coulson and May standing behind the glass door. They all have different looks on their faces. Simmons has an apologetic one, Fitz a reassuring one, Coulson a small smile, and May has a smirk. I look away from them when Ward comes down the spiral stairs. He grabs a harness looking thing off the wall and then walks over, putting it on the floor in front of me.

"Step in." He tells me firmly.

I put my feet in the two holes and look at him. His face shows little emotion, it's his eyes that give him away. They have this stupid mischievous spark in them.

"Ward. Wait." I try to back away from him, but he has already bent down and brought up the harness, clicking and tightening it around me.

"Ward." I say one more time, but he turns me around and I'm strapped to him.

"What, are you scared?" He asks in a way that makes me want to kick him.

The door starts to lower and I see nothing, but a yellow-orange forest. We get closer to the door and I start to see a few clearings here and there. One long clearing must be a highway; a larger one farther to the left must be the small town in question and a small one just a couple in miles in front of us that Ward points to. That must be where we're staying.

When to the door is down all the way down Ward walks us forward.

_I can do this. I can do this._

"I hate you all. I hate you all." I chant to him and I can feel him laugh against me.

"Skye, when we're about to land you need to put your feet up. Okay?" He says, looking down at me. I keep my eyes straight ahead and nod, trying to remain calm.

"You're going to be fine." He tells me before taking one final step and we're falling.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

"What are we supposed to do?" Fitz asks Coulson who has been working continuously on his tablet since they found Skye.

May has gone to the lab and Jemma is holding Skye's hand, who is laying on the couch whispering something over and over again that none of them could quite make out. There was only one thing that they all heard loud and clear, Ward. Every now and again she would say his name and it felt like she was shouting it when she only barely whispered it. She's only been back on the Bus for less the 24 hours, but it has felt like forever. They couldn't panic, but time was running out and she was their only hope.

"We wait until she wakes up. Once she does I'll need you and Simmons to take her to the lab and run some tests on her to see what's going on. May and I will see if there has been anymore heavy activity in the area where she was found. If she's able, we're taking her back to where we found her." He says never looking up from his device.

"Grant!" Skye shouts bolting up off the couch.

"Skye, can you move?" Coulson moves quickly to her. She looks at him as if she's confused about where she is at.

"Yeah, I can move. Sorry." She says, standing up- wobbling a little. Simmons gives Fitz a worried look.

"You two, take her to the lab now." Coulson orders and FitzSimmons both grab Skye and help her down the stairs.

_**Skye's POV**_

Fitz walks in front of me as we walk down the spiral staircase to the lab and Simmons is following behind. When we get the lab there is already a table cleared off, a heart monitor, and other things that I have no idea what they do.

"Skye, I'm going to need you to lay down and hold very still." Simmons says softly while putting on medical gloves. She takes the wire things that have stickers on the end and puts one on each of my temples, one over my heart on my chest, and one of my wrist. She then draws some blood and hands it to Fitz, who walks over to a microscope.

"I am going to run this scanner over you to see if there is anything out of the ordinary. Okay?" She says picking up something that looks like an empty picture frame. I look up at the pipes above me to focus on something other than her, just in case she did find something wrong. After a few minutes the beeps where starting to get on my nerves.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. An image fills my mind, like an x-ray.

Is it an x-ray?

I can see bones, veins, and other weird things that are in the body and can't name. Slowly the blue image starts to fill up with purple and the skull part of the x-ray starts turn greenish. Does that type of thing happen normally when you x-ray someone?

I hear a clatter and my eyes snap open to see Simmons on the floor with her hand over her mouth.

"Jemma?!" Fitz rushes over in alarm as I sit up. He takes a look at whatever Simmons was holding and looks at me and then back at it. I swear he does it more than five times.

"What?" I ask, unsure. "What is it?" I ask again and neither of them answers.

"Coulson, sir, you're gonna need to get down here right away." Fitz speaks into his watch.

I jump off the table, forgetting the wires and pick the stupid thing off the floor. I see the same image that I saw in my head and then a few words.

**Heart rate stable. Radiation poisoning. Vitals stable. Gamma energy. Vitals stable. Vitals stable. Metahuman. **

Before I can say or ask anything, both May and Coulson rush in and take in the scene around them. May takes the thing out of my hand, looks at it and then hands it to Coulson. He remains calm, but there is something about him that makes me feel uneasy.

Skye, breathe. Everything's going to be alright. _Breathe_

Another flash, but it's not a flash. It's the Ward hologram again and…he's angry. I am standing behind him and I can see how tense his back is through the tears of his shirt. His arms are flexing and are slowly bending at the elbow. I walk fast and stand in front of him. His face no longer has cuts on them, just little pink lines. His wrists have caked blood on them, but they aren't an open wound. His whole body screams anger, but when I get closer to his face all I see is fear. I want to touch him so badly, to let him know I'm there, but I can't- my hand goes right through him.

"Skye!" I hear my name being shouted. Grant's head snaps up and his eyes lock mine.

"Skye!" Shouts Fitz, I'm back in the lab.

This time I'm not on the floor, so that's good. I'm standing on the other side of the table with my back towards them. Simmons face shows absolute horror. Fitz mouth is agape. May and Coulson look like they've seen a ghost.

Fitz picks his mouth off the floor and looks at me, "How did you do that?" He asks. "How in the hell did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything. What are you talking about?" I start to shake. I'm really starting to freak out.

"Ward. He was just there. How did you do that?" He asks again, breathless.

Shit. What am I doing? I don't know what I am doing. Did they just see the Ward that I saw?

"Yes, we did see Ward." Answers Coulson. I must be talking out loud. Wonderful.

"No. You aren't talking out loud, Skye. You're showing it to us on the big screen."

* * *

**Also watched the mid-season finale today AND OH MY GOD! I seriously cannot wait for it to come back.  
Anyways, thanks for reading!  
R&R's would be lovely!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wow...this is really late! Break has been kinda crazy**_

_**Anyway hopefully everyone had an awesome holiday and that all has been going well.**_

_**This chapter was really frustrating to write and it seriously took me forever to write..**_

_**but you already knew that. **_

_**In the end, I kinda like so yay fingers-crossed you do too!**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

_**A week and four days ago cont.**_

"Skye." He waited. "Skye, breathe. I'm going to need you to breathe. Also, you can open your eyes now. We're on solid ground."

We landed five minutes ago and I'm still sitting on his knees. I'm probably hurting him, but right now I don't care because I need to process what just happened. I never thought my heart could beat so loud or that I could ever feel so free. It seemed like I was weightless, but I sinking like a stone. I've never been so scared and to be honest, it's not something I want to try again soon. I would do it again, but maybe not in the next 10 to 20 years….maybe.

"The cabin is a few miles away we'll want to reach it before noon to get things set up for tonight." He said standing us up. He unfastened the harness across my chest and the one that hooked us together. I immediately started to fall, but he quickly grabbed my waist and turned me around to face him.

"Hold on to my shoulders so you don't fall, please." He tells me as he helps me step out of the rest of the harness. Once I'm out he gives me a shake. "Pull it together, Rookie. We need to get going." I nodded and started semi helping him get the chute back in this small black bag. He smacked my hand away to stop me so I must've been doing something wrong. Then once everything was packed away we headed towards to the woods to hike to our cabin.

"So how much further to we have to go" I asked, about 45 minutes in, panting.

"Soon." He said. That's all he's been saying when I asked him how much further.

_Soon._

That's not telling me anything. _Soon._ I'm starting to get hungry and if I don't eat _soon_ I'm gonna start getting snippy.

"And you aren't already?" he asked.

"I'm already what?"

"Snippy." He answers.

Did I say that out loud? I must've said that out loud. I really need to get some food in me before I crazy.

We hiked for about 30 more minutes when we finally reached a large clearing with a small cabin in the middle. I almost took off into a sprint from the edge of the woods because not only was I hungry, but I also needed to pee, but just as I was getting ready to run he put his hand out to stop me and did some kind of hand gestures that basically told me that he was going to check one way and I was supposed to check the other. I rolled my eyes and quickly scanned the woods surrounding our cabin. Nothing seemed suspicious to me, but I crept out slowly, looking at every inch of the clearing. When I reached the front door, I waited for him. When he finally got to me I let him go in first because you never know when someone might pop out and get you. He went in gun up, searching behind every corner and door.

I was expecting the cabin to be tricked out like some cool crazy shield lair, but it wasn't. It was small and pretty homey. It looked like the cabins you would see in a magazine. The ones with the flannel blanket over the sofa facing the fire place and everything made out of wood. I almost go take a seat when I remember that I have to pee…badly.

"Ward! Please go check the bathroom first!" He gives me his 'are you serious?' look before looking in small room down the hallway.

"It's all clear." He said, not even looking at me.

"Sorry we all can't be super human like you and can hold our pee for weeks!" I yelled at him as I ran to the bathroom which was just a cozy as the front from.

"This is place is nice." I say over my shoulder to Ward as I walk back into the front room.

"Don't get to comfortable. We aren't staying long." He says nudging the front bedroom door open.

I am most definitely getting comfortable. I sit down on the couch, which is extremely soft, and take a book of the table.

"You know, I haven't been in a home since I was about 13…I think. I can't really remember to be honest." I tell him, before putting the book down and heading to the kitchen.

Every once and a while something about my past will just slip out when I'm with him. I don't plan on telling him anything, it just sort of happens.

The kitchen was awesome. Stainless steel appliances and marble counter tops. The cabinets were fully stocked as was the fridge and freezer. I forgot how hungry I was until now, looking at everything I could make.

"Hey Ward, what do you want for dinner?" I call out to him while I dig around in the fridge. I jumped when I heard his voice close behind me.

"The rooms are all clear. You cook?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah I do. So what do you want?"

"Whatever you can make that won't kill is fine by me. I have to go call Coulson and let him know we've made it." He says heading into the living room.

I decided to make chicken pesto pasta because I saw everything I needed when I was investigating the kitchen. Once I got to work I was in my zone. Cooking comes easy to me, like computer hacking. Cooking might've been a better career path, but I liked the thrill of hacking. Hacking into things hyped me up and cooking relaxes me. I was humming while stirring the sauce when I realized Ward was off the phone and was watching me.

"What are you looking at, Mr. S.O?"

"Nothing, I'm just surprised you can cook." He said walking over to me and then leaning against the counter.

"You don't know everything about me, Ward."

"Tell me something I don't know, Skye." He replies sarcastically. "Do you need any help?"

I don't actually need his help, but I know it'll make him feel better. "Can you grill?"

"Can I grill? Of course I can grill." He said, insulted that I didn't think he could do something.

"Okay." I say to him as he turns up the heat on the grill top. "Just don't burn the place down."

About 15 minutes later, it turns out Mr. Robot Man cannot do everything because he did in fact burn the chicken. We didn't really need the chicken for the pasta so it wasn't a big deal to me, but Ward was mad and pouting about it. I put him in charge of getting the plates out and setting the table.

"Suck it up, Grant. You can't be awesome at everything." I say, putting a plate in front of him.

He glared at me and then took a bite. He tried not to show it, but he totally liked my meal.

I smile victoriously, "Just say it, Grant. It won't hurt, I promise."

He rolls his eyes at me, "It's not bad, Skye."

"Wow. Look at that you're alive, nothing bad happened." I said taking a large bite and lightly kick him under the table. "Also…thank you."

A few hours later we're sitting on the couch, my feet in his lap while his were on the coffee table, examining the maps that were given to us.

I groaned, "Alright, really, what I am supposed to find from these lines?"

"You're looking for patterns, Skye. It's not that hard." He said, slightly annoyed.

"Well, I'm done looking for patterns right now. Do you want a drink?" I huffed, getting to my feet and waited for his answer. He looked at me with a look of disbelief before rolling his eyes and nodding.

I had to search the cabinets again because I forgot where I saw the glasses.

"Are you a on the rocks type of guy or room temperature?" I call out to him once I found the glasses.

"I don't need ice."

Well, I wanted ice. So I quickly chucked a few pieces into the deep caramel color liquid and then went back into the living room to give Ward his. He eyes the few floating ice cubes in my glass and I shrug

"What? I like all my drinks cold, don't judge me." I gripe at him as I put my feet back in his lap. He gave me a quick glare, but didn't make me move. For a while I sat back and just watched him. He had his drink in one hand and a pencil in another. His face scrunched in concentration, searching for some kind of answer.

"I was going to say something, like, if you make that face too long it'll stay that way…but your face is always like that so…." I teased, taking another sip.

Seriously I am so bored right now. How can he just sit there for hours looking at the same thing over and over again!

"Ward. We've been at this for hours can we do something less boring?" I whined. "There has to be a deck of cards somewhere or something."

He shoots me a look and puts down the papers and maps. I eagerly sit move my feet and sit cross legged looking at him.

"What the heck did you do in that fan to occupy yourself all that time, if this is so boring?" He asks.

That caught be off guard. We usually don't talk that much about my past.

"Uh...um...a lot of things. Sometimes I would read, gamble for some money, every now and then I would hang out at a local diner, or I would hack things for the fun of it." I admitted.

He disapprovingly shakes his head at me.

"Grant, I could've been doing much worse things. When I hacked for fun it was stupid websites like my ex's facebook page or a celebrities twitter for an hour and retweet random people, probably making there day. And okay, sometimes, I would transfer money from a billion dollar corporation to some charity, but it was never more than 1,000...I mean, like they would ever notice._ I was bored_. Also, gambling was the easiest way to get money. At least I wasn't selling mysel-"

I don't finish when I notice that his eyes are clenched shut, his jaw tense, and his head facing up towards the ceiling.

He let out a large sigh, "Do you not care about your own well-being at all? Not that I was exactly happy to have a hacker on the bus at the time, but it's a good thing we caught you. You'd probably be dead by now." He shrugged, as if he didn't care. I'm calling bullshit on that.

I snorted, "I- I would not be dead."

He looked at me, surprised. "You don't think some other corporation that you hacked in would've been so forgiving? I'll answer that for you, no."

"Well, thank God for you- my robot in shiny metal!" I say, throwing my hands up in the air.

He grins widely and starts looking at the maps again.

"Yes, thank God for you." I mutter quietly to myself, sprawling out on the couch again.

_**Present Day **_

"I'm what?" My voice is quite and shaky as look to see my thoughts vanish from the big screen.

The horror on Simmons face vanishes and she quickly walks over to me.

"Skye, can you remember what you were thinking before you saw Ward just now?" She asks taking hold of my wrists gently, looking directly into my eyes and then she's stuck me with something so quickly I can't be sure if it actually happened. I rubbed the area that was now stinging, but held her gaze.

I try to think, but my mind is racing and nothing is making sense. I can't concentrate with the throbbing pain that's now running through one of my arms or when May watching me like I'm a danger to everyone.

My breathing quickens. "No, I can't remember. I don't remember."

_Skye. Breathe. _

The voice wasn't mine.

_You'll be okay. I need you to breathe, just like the other day. Okay?_

It was Wards.

I take a deep breath.

Another

And another

I can no longer feel Simmons grip on me. I'm in the woods where Grant and I first arrived, I know it- I can feel it. My feet tingle slightly, I start to walk and the feeling starts to spread through the rest of my body and grow stronger. Every muscle in my body tightens as the feeling grows more powerful. My heart beat is so loud that it's the only thing I can hear. My whole body feels like it's pulsing, I almost can't move with each step feeling heavier and heavier. Eventually, it's all too much and I collapse unable to go any further, but instead of hitting soft earth I hit something hard and all at once the constraining feeling is gone.

I lay there for a few moments, panting and once I regain my breath I stand up not knowing how far I walked from where I began….but I've been here before, I know I have. I start stomping on the hard ground and it sounds like it's hollow and made out of metal. I continue stomping around to see where it stops sounding similar. I have been here.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. When I open them I expected to be back on the bus, but nothing happened, I'm still in the woods. This feels too real, much more real than the other times.

Shit.

I squeeze my eyes shut and open them. Nothing. I do it several more times when I realize it's no use. I begin to pace the area, trying to think of some way to wake up. I trip on something sticking out of the ground and my hand starts to bleed.

I groan aloud. What the heck was that?

I start feeling around on the ground when my knee hits something, a handle?

I begin to pull on it and it slides easily open. The opening is small and square with a ladder leading down the hole. It's lit well and I can see that it's not very far down. I look around the woods before finally going down the hole.

I climb slowly down the ladder, careful of my hand, it takes less than a minute to reach the bottom. I turn around to see that I'm in an empty large underground lab, a brightly lit and very advanced lab. It's a mess, like someone left in a hurry and it all feels so familiar, but the memory of the place is just barely out of my reach. It's just one big room. All the lab things, whatever they are, are in the middle of the room and on the other side are a couple of large screen computers facing what looks like a window. I walk carefully towards to computers and my body starts to feel heavy again, like something bad is about to happen. When I reach the computers and look through the window I see what has been haunting me since I got to the bus. Ward.

I scream and run to the door and yank it open.

He doesn't move or open his eyes when he hears the door open. I run over to him and take his face my hands. This is real. It has to be, my hand didn't go through him.

"Grant! Grant! Please look at me!" I cry out. He stirs, but he doesn't open his eyes.

"Grant, please open your eyes." I beg, but his eyes remain shut. I can feel hot tears roll down my cheeks as I stand looking up him.

"Why are you doing this to me? Haven't you tortured me enough?" He calls out weakly. "She's not real. She's not real." He whispers to himself.

I was hurt and confused for a moment before I realized he wasn't talking to me.

He doesn't think I'm real. Why? I am here. I was here. This is where I was.

"I'm real. I'm here. Grant, please open your eyes." I whisper. Slowly he opens his eyes, he looks at me scared and then his whole body goes tense.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed at me causing me to jump back and fall on the ground. "Get out! Go!" He yells. I hear a crack and then some dirt falls from the ceiling.

The metal loop that was drilled in the ceiling was coming out. _He's pulling it out._

"Skye. Please. Go." He yells laced with worry and anger.

Suddenly I'm not scared of his and I get off of the floor and walk towards him.

"Grant, I'm here. I'm alone and I'm okay. I'm safe." I try to reassure him.

"You aren't okay!" He screams and with one final tug, his arms are free.

I rush towards him and grab his waist so he doesn't lose balance. He's shaking with rage, but I'm not scared of him. He won't hurt me. I quickly untie his feet and wrists. Once he's free I look at his face and a lump forms in my throat. There is nothing but fear on his face and tears fall weakly off his cheeks. When he finally meets my stare, he lets out a ragged breath and reaches out for me bringing me into his chest, all the rage leaving him and his body almost goes limp in my arms.

"I'm okay, you're okay, we're okay." I quietly cry into his chest. I keep repeating that over and over until suddenly he tenses up again and I hear something.

"Skye? Skye, are you here?" A light English accent calls out. I breathe a heavy sigh of relief- Simmons.

A few moments later I hear a gasp followed by a "Bloody Hell".

"Coulson! They're here!" Fitz calls out and runs to open the door.

"Fitz!" I say quickly with such force it causes him to stop abruptly. "Stay back for a minute, okay?" I tell him more calmly.

"Ward, the team is here, we're safe. You're gonna need to let go. I'm still going to be right here." I said quietly to him and he slowly let me go, but grabs one of my hands to hold.

As soon I turn around I search for Simmons because I know she won't ask questions, she'll tell me where I need to go so I can get him out of here as soon as possible. When our eyes meet, she straightens up and swallows.

"Skye, up and to right and keep walking. We'll be following directly behind you. There's an opening a mile out. May has the bus waiting." She informs me before pushing Fitz out of the doorway.

I take a deep breath and walk us out of the cell, passed computers and lab materials, and head towards the ladder. I was about to climb up when Ward stops cold, refusing to let go of my hand, with a steely look set on his face.

"No. I'm going first." He tells me before reluctantly letting go of my hand and climbing up.

Of course he's going first. He's the one being saved, but still has to try to protect everyone._ Of course._

Once he's halfway up, I start up. He stopped poking his head out looking for any sign of trouble before stepping out and then when I reach the top he offers his hand for help and doesn't let go when I'm out.

_Okay, up and to the right. _I tell myself and start walking. I can hear the snaps of sticks, the shuffle of feet on leaves, and the hum that grows louder and louder as we walk and it calms me down somewhat to know the team is here.

Something is different though. I could feel it as Grant held my hand, in the air that surrounds us, and I could see it in the way Coulson and FitzSimmon looked at us as we walked out.

I was no longer, Skye- the rookie, and Ward was no longer just my S.O.

Something was different and it was big.

* * *

**Tahdah! I hope you guys liked it! I thought it was time for Ward to come home! Things will start to make sense in the next chapters...or well I hope they start to make sense. This chapter seemed kinda crazy, but I promise things will be cleared up!**

**Also, thanks so much for the reviews they really mean a lot to me! Anyways, I'm starting the next chapter today so I could possibly have it up in the next week!**

**shout out to my wonderful friend, Kiki, for proofreading this for me because I suck at it! You're the best, darling!**


End file.
